my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iten Hendo
Iten Hendo (瓣道''' 葦天 Hendo Iten)' is a student from Shui High School's Class 1-A. Appearance Iten is a boy with Purple brushed down bangs (not covering one of his eyes) with a red left eye and a blue right eye. He is usually seen wearing sunglasses, Iten's hero costume consists of a gray unbuttoned trenchcoat measuring down to his thighs, under his coat is a black light bulletproof vest with two belts with silver buckles. Wears a yellow utility belt, dark blue cargo pants with black and purple leg guards on top, black heavy boots, and black leather gloves and lastly, rectangular sunglasses. Personality Iten is playful, cocky, laid-back and adventurous, willing to jump into a conversation that interests him, either leading to adventure or gossip he can ask on the gossiped person, he likes to mess to have mess with people and whenever to tell him to stop, he will obey unless he finds bad logic that he can take advantage of. Iten has an interest with weapons, armor, and gear that aren’t related to compensating quirk weaknesses or anything quirk-related, he collects airsoft weapons and replica middle age weapons as a hobby (Due to gun and weapon laws) and usually hangs them on his walls. Iten is sometimes considered as a “westaboo”, due to his interest in cartoons, and movies from western culture, watching in English sub with Japanese subtitles and making his hero costume reminiscent of American action heroes in coats and shades. Iten likes to impress himself (probably others) with stylish tricks like air mag reloading, throwing his weapons and bounces back towards him, make one-liners before he strikes the final blow, and sometimes doing coin tosses with his rusted coin. History Abilities Natural Abilities '''Above Average Physique. ' *'Average Strength.' *'High Endurance.' *'High Stamina.' *'Above Average Durability.' High Coordination. ' *'Considerable Speed. ' *'Sharp Reflexes. ' *'Above-Average Dexterity. Skills Weaponry *'Mediocre Swordsmanship'. Iten’s proficiency with a sword is inexperienced, untrained and relies on his quirk to hit hard and fast, but he is reckless when attacking. *'Mediocre Marksmen'. While wielding his Sub-machine guns, Iten mostly relies on his quirk for steady aim and quickdraws with his guns. Linguism *'Fluent Japanese'. *'Decent English'. Limited to speaking and listening to English. Quirk Transition. Iten’s quirk lets him to enhance his physical, sensory, psychomotor or any physical or mental capabilities to enhance one or more specific abilities at the cost of one or more of his abilities or could move his converted abilities into parts of his body, at the cost of decreasing his physical, sensory, psychomotor or any physical or mental capabilities. Super Moves Jester. *'Thousands Cuts'. By collecting most of his strength and agility from his body into his arms and shoulder with his quirk. Iten makes multiple quick swings with his Longsword, he can make multiple slashes at rapid-speed but leaves him wide open due to the recklessness of the attack. *'Thousands Pecks'. Much like Thousands Cuts method of using his quirk to transfer most of his strength and agility from his body into one arm and shoulder, but the difference is that Thousands Pecks uses multiple quicks stabs while it still leaves him reckless open due to inexperience. *'Up High'. Iten launches the opponent in the air, Iten can choose to jump with the opponent who was launched in midair and make follow up attacks and or end it with a Lumbercut. *'Lumbercut'. When Iten is in midair he transfers most of his strength into his arms and shoulders, then he slams his Longsword on the ground making a strong heavy slam drop. *'Waving Jester'. By hooking his grappling hook on to his Longsword Jester, Jester becomes a "Bladed" wrecking ball that can reach long distances but has to rely on his quirk to avoid hitting himself with his sword Jester. Stun Baton. *'Thunder Chain'. By hooking his grappling hook on to his Stun Baton like "Waving Jester", His stun baton becomes an electric wrecking ball that can stun his enemies from a distance but has to rely on his quirk to avoid hitting himself with his stun baton. Miscellaneous. *'Wheelie'. Iten moves most of his agility and strength on his legs to jumps then make a fast front flips while axe kicking his target and when his flips slow down, Iten jump stomps his target’s face like a springboard. *'Nitro'. By turning his most stamina into strength and agility for his legs, Iten can run faster and at long distances, while he getting tired he transfer some of his strength and agility into stamina to run even further but at the cost of some of his transferred speed. *'Body Surfing'. Iten dropkicks a target and rides their bodies like a skateboard using the momentum of his dropkick to move around while riding the target. *'Gauntlet'. By transferring most of his durability into his hand, Iten turns his hand into a durable buckler shield that can block attacks. Builds. Utilizing his Quirk to transform into stronger, faster or more perceptive versions of himself called Builds. Builds can cause more strain than using other Super Moves. *'Build - Brawn'. By transferring his speed and reflexes into strength, durability endurance, Iten gains enhanced human strength, high durability, high-endurance, and a large, muscular build, but his slow and can easily be outmaneuvered. He tends to avoid use's this form because he's "Not a big fan of big muscles", but will sometimes do it for humorous intent, or maybe as a disguise. **'Brute in a Box'. Iten grabs his opponent by the arm then transform into his Brawn build, then he began whacking his opponent on the ground like a ragdoll, then spins around and tosses them away. **'Body Ram'. Iten charges at an enemy, pick up the enemy and ram anyone in his path using the enemy as a shield. *'Build - Monk'. By transferring his stamina capacity and strength to his agility and reflexes, Iten becomes a quick and agile fighter, who can maneuver through tight spaces, but is weak and can exhaust himself easily due to a low stamina capacity. **'Zip&Slash'. Iten's uses his speed to "Zip and slash" the battlefield while knocking out multiple foes with his speed and longsword Jester. *'Build - Freerunner'. By transferring most of his speed into his strength and stamina in his legs, and his reflexes, Iten can run at long distances and parkour through obstacles without slowing down. This form is not usually used for combat but often used for chases on foot. *'Build - Brainiac'. By turning most of his strength, and agility into intelligence, Iten becomes a tactician, who can predict the enemies moves, plan and pull off action sequence that is usually seen in action films, however, he is extremely weak and fragile in this Build, meaning he is vulnerable. *'Build - Perceiver'. By turning most of his strength and agility to enhance his Sensory abilities, Iten becomes a stalker from a distance, able to hear conversations from a distance, see in more detail, detect his enemies presence through faint footsteps, and breathing, however, Iten becomes more sensitive to loud sounds and possibly light. *'Build - Berserker'. By sacrificing intelligence and ability to taste, smell and feel for strength, agility, and durability, Iten gains Enhanced Strength, Considerable Speed, and Above-average Durability, he becomes a juggernaut but becomes very straightforward, reckless and can easily be outsmarted. **'Body Ram'. Iten charges at an enemy, pick up the enemy and ram anyone in his path using the enemy as a shield. Normal = |-|Brawn = |-|Monk= |-|Freerunner= |-|Brainiac= |-|Perciever= |-|Berserker= Equipment Hero Costume. Iten’s costume carries equipment inside his coat and cargo pants mostly used for combat. *'Debonair Coat. '''A stylish buttoned gray trench coat with big pockets over and under, and also hides his arsenal of weapons (Except for his sword which is mounted on his back) **'Stun Baton.' A Stun Baton used for stunning attacks and to make sure he doesn't “kill” his enemies. **'Jester.' A Special Blunt-bladed Longsword with a Jester symbol engraved on its crossguard. This weapon is designed to make strong gusts of wind through swings or thrusts, however, it requires a strong heavy thrust and swings and weight so that the user won’t be blown off by its own recoil. **'Jay&Cardinal.' Two special customized non-lethal SMG that fire special bullets with various effects, along with selective fire settings, the both SMG have a carved Jay&Cardinal name on both SMG, the two SMG are contrasted one another, Cardinal plays aggressive, while Jay plays strategically. ***'Jay.' Is a Blue left-handed SMG with red outlines, custom made to have a heavier than Cardinal for low recoil, added laser-sight, firing settings safe, single, and auto, specially designed for long-distance and hostage situations. ****'Tranquilizer Mag.' ****'Glue Mag.' ***'Cardinal.' Is a Red right-handed SMG with blue outlines, custom made to be light, faster fire rate with an extended magazine, firing settings safe, burst (2 bullets per shot), and auto, specially made for quickdraws and close-quarters combat. ****'Rubber Mag'. These non-lethal bullets that make blunt bruising impacts instead of piercing through flesh, painful and effective, but possibly injuring the target. ****'Slip Mag'. *'Utility Belt.' The Purple Belt that carries various tools and equipment, most are not always for combat. **'Grappling Gun.' Iten uses this to tool to get to higher ground or to swing the hooked object around like a weapon. **'Smoke Bombs.' Iten carries 3 smoke bombs and often uses these to distract the enemies and take them out, or for swift getaways. **'Flashbangs.' Iten carries 3 flashbangs and often uses these to disorient the enemy while blinding and deafening eyes and ears himself with his quirk before his flashbang stuns himself. **'Swiss Army Knife.' A Multipurpose tool for almost anything (mostly for cutting restraints). '''Flashlight.' A Flashlight usually used for traversing dark undergrounds. **'Flare Gun.' A Flare Gun usually used as a distress signal, or even be used for enemy attention. Quotes One-Liners (Note that some of these one-liners are fantasies) * "And Cut" - Iten finishing off the last enemy. * "HI- BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" - Iten meeting a stranger then slingshotting himself away with his 'makeshift human slingshot'. * Puts on sunglasses "Lets rock baby" - Iten stealing one-liners from other media. Trivia * Iten favorite food is burgers. * Iten’s Weapons and super moves were based on hack and slash, character action games like Devil May Cry and God of War. Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users